Guaptain
George "Guaptain" Gerald is the main protagonist in The Guap Squad along with being the leader of The Guap Squad. Him and the other 5 members are 12 year olds that stop evil. He was created by Green Productions and is their current mascot. Personality Guaptain is a very nice and caring person. He helps others if they are hurt, and wouldn't hurt an innocent fly. An evil Robo-Fly on the other hand, he'll shoot. He may be all nice around innocent and good people, but when he needs to be serious, he shows no mercy! Appearence Guaptain is a 12 year old boy with blond, spikey hair, green eyes, a red shirt with a G, blue sweatpants, and black shoes. Ghost Appearence Guap's ghost form has white, spikey hair with yellow highlights, green eyes, a red apron with a green G, and a white body. Appearences The Guap Squad Guaptain's first appearance is in The Guap Squad. He's the main character of the game, being the only one playable character on the first level in single player. He can use a laser gun to shoot enemies when he doesn't have any power-ups. His Special Move is eating a turkey leg and becoming Super Guap! The Guap Squad 2: The Legend of Wild X Guaptain is set to reappear in The Guap Squad's sequel as the main hero yet again! Fantendo Fighters Guaptain is set to reappear in Fantendo Fighters as DLC. He will use his Mini laser gun along with other items like the Bomb suit. He will also use the help of various shapes from the game. His Home Town will be Shape World! Fantendo Brawlers Guaptain is set to appear in Fantendo Brawlers, using various items and shapes from his game. Fantendo Smash Bros. Contrive Guaptain appears as a summoner and he appears with a shape, and does one of 6 random effects based on which shape appears with him. *Shop Keeper (the green triangle) will create an explosion that KO's both Guaptain and himself. *Advice Giver (the red square) will allow the character to counter opponents' attacks by shielding. *Jocker (the yellow circle) will increase the summoner's speed and power for fifteen seconds. *Bert (the blue rectangle) will just stay in a single spot. Attacking him enough will have him KO the person who damaged him last. *Hexo-Man (the orange hexagon) will fire five small rocks that will explode when hit. *Star Dude (the purple star) will just scramble the summoner's stats, which will last for 30 seconds Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered Guaptain is set to appear as an unlockable character! He uses his laser gun and various shapes to change his stats. He can even summon Big Mouth to attack! He is unlocked by completing 10 matches The Enigma Contract Guaptain is set to appear as one of the 12 characters to sign the contract in The Enigma Contract. Fantendo Sports Ultra Guaptin is set to be unlocked by playing at least 10 tennis matches with Unten. He will have more 9/10 power, 6/10 percision, 4/10 tackling and 7/10 speed. Dark Dreams Guaptain is set appear as a hero in Dark Dreams. Fantendo - The New Adventures Guaptain appears as a main character in Fantendo - The New Adventures! He seems to be a different Guap from the current timeline, as he is 11 years old. Of course, the show could also take place two years earlier. Fan-Zero Guaptain appears as one of the starting pilots in Fan-Zero, a Fantendo style F-Zero Game. He pilots the Guapcart. According to his Fan-Zero TV Interview, he joined the Grand Prix due to their being no current threats to the Shape World, and because he simply wanted some excitement. Relationships Bob Bob is Guaptain's best friend since Preschool. They are almost always together. They get along great and never fight (except for the time in 2nd grade when Bob stole his Apple Juice) Joe Joe is Bob's cousin, so he was forced to be friends with him. At first he didn't like him, but around 3rd grade he started to like him more as a friend, though he still finds him too loud sometimes. Ashley Ashley has been a friend of Guaptain since Kindergarten. Even though they are friends, Guaptain secretly has a crush on her. As of the 3rd game, he no longer has a crush on her. Tim Tim became friends with Tim in 6th grade. They are very good friends and loves playing DJ with him. Andy Andy was Guaptain's first friend. They were very close! Now, they seem to have a shaky relationship, usually being friends but occasionally mock each other. The Shapes *Shop Keeper: Guaptain likes him a lot. He is his favorite shape. Sometimes, Shop Keeper even starts giving out weapons for free, depending on how much you talk to him in The Character Lobby. *Advice Giver: Guaptain likes him a lot, also, He is always willing to give Guaptin helpful advice for free. *Jocker: Guaptain isn't a big fan of him. Though he does get him through certain, Guaptain doesn't like exercise. *That One Neighbor: Guaptain hates him! All he ever does is gives him a useless weapon and kills you if you talk to him 3 times in a row. He is Guaptain's least favorite shape. *Hexo-Man: Guaptain doesn't have a lot to say. Hexo-Man is always there and then 5 seconds later, he's gone. Guaptain did try to recruit him to The Guap Squad, but said he only works alone. *Stardude: Stardude always makes Guaptain laugh. He does something silly, and changes the level up. Guaptain thinks of him as a brother, as he is super quirky! Characters not in The Guap Squad I'm taking requests Trivia *Ever since he was a little boy, he has had an eye problem. *Despite Bob being his best friend, his first friend was named Andy. One day, Guaptain accidentally knocked him off a cliff. It is unknown what happened to him. *For his 7th birthday, he got a toy laser gun for his birthday, and has a membership at the Laser Tag Center. *His eyes turn different colors depending on his mood. Green when normal, Blue when sad, Red when angry, Yellow when scared, Pink when in love, Purple when in disguest, and Orange when shocked. However, he can usually control this. *During the events of The Guap Squad, Guaptain and the rest of the squad drank a mysterious green potion! The Shop Keeper then turned around and told them not to drink the green potion as it mkaes your time freeze, meaning you won't be able to get older unless you take another sip! *As of the 3rd game, he no longer has a crush on Ashley. *As of the 4th game, Guaptain can transform into a ghost. Gallery Guapster.png|Guaptain's First Artwork Guaptain2.png|Guaptain holding his Mini-Laser Gun Guap!.png|Guaptain by SuperSonicDarkness Gauptain.png|Guaptain in Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered. Jake Guaptain.png|Jake's Guaptain artwork GuaptainPoisonshot.png|Guaptain's put on some weight! Guaptainario.png|Guaptain by Sr.Wario Guaptain1.png|Guaptain in FANTOM Guapsad.png|Guaptain sad in FANTOM Myguap!.png|OH MY GUAP! GuaptainAmazingSDMK.png|Guaptain by Rocky SuperSayin'Guaptain.png|GUAPTAIN'S GONE SUPER SAYIN! Roboguap.png|Uncanon Roboguap Guap_by_Lumogo.png|Guaptain by Lumogo Guaptain2Shattered.png|Guaptain by Exo GauptainvsMr.O.png|Guaptain fighting Mr. O GuaptainbyVonn.png|Guaptain by Vonn karma Guaptainiceboy.png|Guap by Iceboy Super_Guaptain_Mantis.png|Super Guaptain Mantis Guaptain_Tom.png|Guaptain by Tom Crystal_Guaps.jpg|Guaptain Universe GuaptainByZiegs.png|Guaptain by Doh Laser_tag_tho.png|Guaptain playing laser tag Guap456.png|OH MY GOD IT'S MEGA GUAP! Guaptown.png|Guaptain's sprite Guap32.png|Guaptain's second sprite Guaptain_FSBM.png|In Fantendo Smash Bros. Magma Guaptainlego.png|Lego Guap Guaptain_by_Lumoshi.png|Guaptain by Lumoshi Ghost_Guap.png|Guaptain's ghost form Guaptain_Hyper.png|Hyper Guaptain Guaptain_Base.png|Cool Guap GuaptainSports.png|Sports Guap Guaptain_Mystery_Mushroom..png|Guaptain's Mystery Mushroom GUAPISDEAD_doodle.png|The outcry of Guaptain's death Category:Green Productions/Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:2015 Category:Guaptain Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Guap Squad Category:Hyper Mode Category:Permission Needed Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory